Companion
by RikurohiYuki03
Summary: Short. Yeah, it really is. But it means a whole lot for Hinata, or maybe Sasuke?/ warning inside/ SasuHina/ Oneshot.


Haii!

Pertama, bagi yang sudah membaca Klaustrofobia (fanfic saya, SasuHina juga), saya mau bilang kalau fanfic ini bukan sekuel dari Klaustrofobia. Dan bagi yang belum baca... silahkan dibaca kalau mau hehe.

Sekuel Klaustrofobia ditunggu yaa pasti bakal saya publish kok :D lagi otw bikin hehe

Okay, another story 'bout my fav unsailed ship pairing :') #ddaengg #abaikan

Btw disini Hinata mungkin agak OOC... Yah karakter saya kayaknya mah OOC mulu sih. Hahaha :')

Anyway, enjoy!

000

Disclaimer:

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Companion © saya

Pairing:

Sasuke-Hinata

Genres:

Romance, Friendship

Warning:

AU, OOC

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ, PLEASE

000

DUG DUG DUG!

Hinata Hyuuga mengetuk pintu di hadapannya dengan gelisah. Ia telah berdiri di depan apartemen ini selama lima belas menit namun Sang Pemilik tak juga kunjung membukakan pintu. Berbagai cara telah Hinata lalukan, akan tetapi tak satupun yang berhasil. Mulai dari menekan bel canggih di sisi kanan pintu, hingga menggedor pintu –dengan nafsu membunuh- seperti yang baru saja ia lakukan.

Bagaimanapun juga Hinata adalah manusia biasa yang bisa merasakan amarah. Menunggu jelas bukanlah hal yang diharapkannya karena Sang Pemilik Apartemen inilah yang membuat janji untuk bertemu dengannya! Panggilan pun tidak ampuh. Hinata jadi berpikir, apakah di rumah tidak ada orang? Lantas mengapa orang ini membuat janji temu dengannya?

Pikiran buruk itu jelas membuat amarah Hinata bertambah. Gadis itu baru saja hendak menggedor kembali disaat pintu apartemen yang terbuat dari bahan dasar kayu kualitas tinggi itu terbuka lebar.

Hinata membelalakkan matanya, tidak percaya dengan sosok yang berdiri di hadapannya.

Sosok itu mengerutkan keningnya dalam, seolah terganggu oleh keberadaan Hinata. Rambut yang acak-acakan dan kantung mata yang cukup tebal mempertegas kenyataan bahwa lelaki ini baru saja bangun dari tidurnya.

Jam tangan Hinata menunjukkan pukul enam pagi. Ya, Si Pemilik Apartemen ini memang membuat janji untuk bertemu Hinata sepagi itu. Yah, Mengunjungi rumah seseorang menjadi tidak terlalu pagi kan, untuk alasan ini?

"U-uchiha-san?" ujar Hinata –nyaris memekik- terkejut. Tidak, tidak. Bukan Sasuke Uchiha yang membuat janji dengannya hari ini. Apa Hinata salah tempat? "Uh, sepertinya aku salah apartemen. Maaf mengganggu pagimu yang berharga." Sambungnya sembari menunduk dalam.

Sosok itu kembali mengerutkan keningnya.

"Kau tidak salah, Hyuuga," ucapan Sasuke membuat Hinata semakin heran. "Silahkan masuk."

"T-tapi kau bukan Naruto..."

"Uh... Aku tahu," gumam Sasuke terganggu. Matanya terkatup rapat, tanda ia masih sangat mengantuk. "Ini bukan apartemenku. Ini apartemen Naruto. Kau tidak salah. Jadi, masuklah."

Walau masih belum menyesuaikan diri dengan situasi, Hinata akhirnya masuk. Kenapa ada Sasuke disini? Kalau memang ini apartemen Naruto, dimana lelaki itu? Apa dia benar-benar tidak sedang di rumah?

Sasuke mengisyaratkan Hinata untuk duduk di atas sofa yang tersedia di ruang tengah. Gadis itu hanya menurut karena pikirannya sedang sangat penuh.

Tunggu, kalau dia tidak ada di rumah, kenapa dia membuat janji akan mendiskusikan naskahnya sekarang? Pikir Hinata kesal.

Gadis berambut indigo itu masih sibuk dengan spekulasinya ketika ia merasakan sesuatu yang sangat dingin di pipinya. Hinata terlonjak, nyaris saja jatuh dari sofa.

Dengan wajah kaget, Hinata menoleh dan menemukan kaleng jus jeruk tepat di depan wajahnya. Ia mendongak, membuat tatapannya bertemu dengan sepasang bola _onyx_ yang sangat terkenal di kalangan teman-temannya sesama penulis. Mata yang mampu menghipnotis setiap wanita yang bertemu tatap dengannya.

 _Wait_! Apa yang sedang ia pikirkan?

"Jangan melamun, Hyuuga," ujar Sasuke, meletakkan kaleng tersebut di genggaman gadis itu. "Hanya ada jus jeruk di dalam kulkas. Naruto lupa memesan air galon yang baru, jadi tidak ada air putih ataupun air panas untuk teh dan kopi."

Hinata hanya bisa memasang tampang cengo dengan kejadian barusan. Kaleng jus itu sudah berada di tangannya, membuat rasa dingin menjalar hingga ke lengannya. Hinata sangka tubuhnya juga akan terkena efek dingin tersebut. Anehnya, wajahnya terasa hangat.

Kenapa Hinata merona?

"T-terima kasih."

Dan kenapa Hinata gelagapan?

 _Geez_ , ini aneh.

Tunggu! Yang lebih penting, dimana Naruto?

"Uchiha-san, dimana Naruto?" tanya Hinata.

"Naruto?" Sasuke membuka kaleng jusnya sebelum duduk di samping Hinata. "Dia masih tidur."

"T-tidur?" Hinata menggenggam erat kaleng jus di tangannya. Ah, kenapa ia gelagapan lagi? Wajar Sasuke duduk di sampingnya! Toh, sofanya hanya ada satu. "P-padahal dia memintaku untuk datang ke tempat ini jam enam pagi." Ujar Hinata campuran antara marah dan gugup.

"Hm, dia memang bilang ada janji denganmu pagi ini," ucap Sasuke. "Aku tidak tahu dia berjanji _sepagi_ ini. Si bodoh itu..."

Tiba-tiba Hinata merasa bersalah karena telah membangunkan Sasuke. Yah, itu tidak sepenuhnya salah Hinata, sih! Yang punya apartemen kan Naruto. Mana Hinata tahu ada orang lain disini.

"Maaf membangunkanmu."

Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak perlu meminta maaf, Hyuuga. Hal ini lebih baik daripada pintu depan hancur karena gedoranmu."

Hinata tidak mengerti apakah Sasuke sedang menyindirnya atau sedang bercanda. Yang jelas, ia merasa wajahnya sudah sangat memerah karena malu.

"A-aku tidak bermaksud."

"..."

"..."

Hening.

Heran dengan tak adanya respons, Hinata mengangkat wajahnya yang menunduk dan menemukan Sasuke dengan mata yang sudah tertutup rapat.

"..."

Napas lelaki itu begitu teratur sehingga Hinata yakin seratus persen bahwa ia baru saja tertidur. Hinata merasa sulit bernapas. Melihat Uchiha Sasuke, penulis _bestseller_ yang sangat terkenal dengan ketampanannya, tertidur di sampingmu jelas bukanlah hal yang mudah. Wajah lelaki itu terlihat begitu damai. Hinata tidak dapat melihat label penulis dingin dan arogan yang selama ini digambarkan oleh teman editornya yang bekerjasama dengan Sasuke.

 _Ah... Apa yang harus aku lakukan?_ Pikir Hinata. Urusannya dengan Naruto belum selesai, dan ia tidak akan membiarkan penulis berbulu rubah yang satu itu membuatnya menunggu lebih lama. Masalahnya bertambah karena Sasuke tertidur di sampingnya, membuatnya _benar-benar_ tidak tahu harus bagaimana.

Apakah ia harus membangunkan Naruto? Bagaimana caranya? Lagipula bila ia bangkit dari kursi ini Sasuke bisa terbangun...

Ya ampun! Dasar Hinata yang terlalu baik, atau ia sudah jatuh dalam pesona seorang Sasuke Uchiha? Uh, Tidak mungkin!

Hinata menghela napasnya. Mungkin lebih baik bila ia membangunkan Sasuke saja, dan meminta lelaki itu untuk membangunkan Naruto. "... Uchiha-san?" bisik Hinata pelan.

Mata Sasuke terbuka dengan cepat. Lelaki itu terkejut, namun ia berhasil mengendalikan dirinya dengan baik.

"Maaf," gumam Sasuke, menggosok mata kanannya dengan punggung tangan.

"Er... Bukan masalah," ujar Hinata –pipinya kembali merona, well siapa yang tahan melihat Sasuke melakukan hal imut seperti barusan? "Uchiha-san... Apakah kau bisa membangunkan Naruto?"

"Sudah kulakukan," jawab Sasuke. Lelaki itu mengambil jus jeruk yang ia letakkan di atas meja lalu menenggaknya.

Hinata mengerutkan keningnya.

"Aku tidak membuka pintu lebih cepat tadi, karena sedang berusaha membangunkannya," sambung Sasuke

"... Lalu?"

"Dia mengatakan akan bersiap-siap dulu dan memintaku membukakan pintu untukmu," jelasnya. "Tapi setelah itu dia kembali tidur."

"... _That jerk_ ," gumam Hinata pelan –sangat pelan, namun dapat ditangkap oleh sistem pendengaran Sasuke.

"Apa kau baru saja mengumpat, Hyuuga?" ujarnya, setengah tertawa.

Hinata terkesiap. Wajahnya memerah. "E-eh bukan itu maksudku," gadis itu berdehem singkat.

"Dia baru saja tidur jam empat tadi pagi untuk menyelesaikan pekerjaannya. Kuharap kau bisa memaafkannya kali ini."

"Uh, bukan masalah," ujar Hinata. "Tapi sebenarnya aku ada janji pukul setengah delapan nanti dengan teman-teman editorku... Apa kau bisa membangunkannya lagi?"

"Akan kucoba," jawab Sasuke. Lelaki itu bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan ke suatu kamar yang Hinata yakin merupakan kamar Naruto.

Tak perlu tunggu lama hingga Sasuke keluar dan kembali duduk di samping Hinata.

"Dia bilang akan siap dalam lima menit."

Hinata mengangguk. "Baiklah, aku bisa menunggu. T-terima kasih, Uchiha-san."

Keadaan kembali hening, tanpa ada satupun yang berbicara. Hinata melirik Sasuke dan meyadari bahwa lelaki itu hampir saja kembali ke dunia mimpinya –lagi.

"Uchiha-san," ujar Hinata. Sasuke kembali terkejut, lalu menoleh ke arah Hinata. "Kau bisa melanjutkan tidurmu di ruangan. Sepertinya kau sangat mengantuk."

"Oh," Sasuke menggeleng pelan. "Aku baik-baik saja. Jangan hiraukan."

"Tapi..."

Sebelum Hinata menyelesaikan perkataannya, napas lelaki itu sudah kembali teratur –tanda ia sudah tertidur lagi.

 _Well_ , kali ini Hinata tidak lagi membangunkannya seperti yang sebelumnya ia lakukan. Hinata hanya mampu menghela napas panjang dan menghirup napas banyak-banyak, karena dadanya terasa sangat sesak.

Bagaimana bisa lelaki disampingnya ini tertidur begitu nyaman, sementara ada seorang perempuan, yang tak begitu ia kenal, duduk di sampingnya?

Lima menit terasa sangat-sangat panjang sampai Naruto muncul dengan wajah khasnya.

"Yo! Hinata!" ujarnya sembari tersenyum.

Hinata mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Apa kau sudah puas tidur?"

"Maafkan aku," sebut Naruto dengan wajah bersalah.

"Oke," balas Hinata cepat, terlalu malas berdebat dengan Naruto. "Bagaimana kalau kita mulai saja? Mana naskahmu?"

"Ini," ujar Naruto cepat sembari mengulurkan naskah novel terbarunya kepada Hinata. Selagi gadis itu membaca naskah, mata Naruto bertemu dengan kedua mata Sasuke yang sedang tertutup rapat. "Huh, kenapa dia tertidur disini?"

"Ukh... Aku tidak tahu," jawab Hinata. Matanya masih fokus terhadap lembaran-lembaran kertas dihadapannya. "Aku sudah memintanya kembali ke ruangan... Dia tidak mendengarkanku."

"Oh, begitu?" Naruto mengangkat alisnya. "Kenapa ya?"

Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya. Matanya masih terpaku pada paragraf-paragraf yang tertata di depannya, menandakan bahwa ia sedang tidak ingin diganggu.

"Padahal dia baru tidur setengah jam yang lalu karena deadline naskahnya pagi ini."

"Huh?" Hinata yang awalnya sangat-sangat fokus dengan naskah Naruto mengangkat kepalanya. Entah kenapa fakta mengenai Sasuke ini dapat mengganggu pekerjaannya. "Lalu kenapa dia tidak mau kembali..."

Naruto mengangkat bahunya. "Siapa tahu?" ujarnya singkat. Namun kemudian ia mengeluarkan seringai terbaiknya. "Mungkin dia ingin duduk di sebelahmu lebih lama? Hahahaha!"

Wajah Hinata memerah dengan sangat cepat. Gadis itu refleks berdiri dengan tangan kanan memegang kaleng minuman yang tadi diberikan Sasuke (yang isinya masih penuh), dan bersiap melemparkannya kearah Naruto. "Naruto, kau!"

"Tsk... Kalian berisik." Tiba-tiba terdengar suara Sasuke, yang dipenuhi dengan intonasi kesal penuh intimidasi.

"Sasuke!" "Uchiha-san!" Naruto dan Hinata berujar bersamaan.

Naruto menantikan wajah kesal Sasuke, dan juga langkah seribunya menuju ke kamar. Yah, Sasuke tidak pernah menyukai keributan. Dia lebih suka menyendiri, dan menjadi sahabat lelaki itu semenjak dahulu kala membuat Naruto memahami hal tersebut dengan sangat baik.

Akan tetapi, hal itu tidak pernah terjadi.

Sasuke hanya membenarkan duduknya beberapa kali, sebelum kembali ke alam mimpi.

"... Huh, ini aneh?" Naruto menggaruk kepalanya bingung.

Sementara Hinata, yang telah terpengaruh oleh perkataan Naruto sebelumnya, malah semakin merona. Oh apa-apaan ini? Apa... Apa benar Sasuke ingin lebih lama bersamanya? Tidak, tidak! Itu konyol sekali! Bukankah selama ini, sebagai seorang penulis yang dikenal dingin dan tertutup, Sasuke tidak pernah menunjukkan afeksinya? Bagaimana mungkin tiba-tiba lelaki itu –mungkin- menyukai Hinata padahal pertemuan mereka bisa dihitung dengan jari?

Oh! Tunggu! Saat ini bukan saatnya memikirkan itu! Saat ini dia, sebagai editor yang baik, harus fokus dengan pekerjaannya!

"U-uh, Naruto. Kurasa kita harus mendiskusikannya sekarang. Aku ada janji setelah ini," ujarnya cepat.

"Uhu! Tentu saja," jawab Naruto. Lelaki itu mengambil posisi di depan Hinata, kakinya bersila di lantai. Ia tampak sudah bersiap untuk sesi diskusinya. Namun ekspresinya berubah sedetik kemudian. Lelaki itu tampak... penasaran. "Ukh, tapi ini aneh. Lelaki itu tidak pernah seperti ini sebelumnya. Atau mungkin dia tidak ingin membiarkan kita berduaan?"

-yang berarti Sasuke tidak ingin meninggalkan Hinata berdua dengan Naruto, begitu?

"NARUTO, KAU!" amarah –bercampur dengan malu dan gugup- Hinata meluap.

Hinata dan Naruto terlalu sibuk dengan perdebatan mereka tanpa menyadari senyum tipis yang muncul di bibir Sasuke.

Hm?

Wajah Hinata kembali merona hebat –disela-sela petengkarannya dengan Naruto.

Ah, atau justru Sasuke lah yang tidak menyadari tatapan singkat Hinata.

The End

KYAA!

Cerita ini benar-benar impulsive sih wkwk :'') Saya lagi pengen banget bikin SasuHina tapi gatau mau bikin apa, jadilah fluff yang kurang fluff ini wkwkwk *cry

Yah... anggaplah ini semacam lolipop disiang hari (baca: selingan) :''D

No flaming and bashing 'kay? :D

Read and Review please~


End file.
